wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Backside Grinders: Reunion Tour
Backside Grinders: Reunion Tour is the second half of the 3rd episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the second of the 29th episode overall. Synopsis The episode begins with Lil Rob, escaping to outside, with his third-person point of view spoken. Unfortunately, Lil Rob was caught by Pattie, and commands him to clean up his room. Now, Pattie finds a dump full of unwashed clothes, with Meaty wielding his surfboard and the hamper ghoul is also out, before Gene notices that the dump is at him! In Rob's room, Meaty soon discovers a Lil Rob Backside Grinder bobble-head, which Rob ponders about his memories of the Backside Grinders. Rob and Meaty are interrupted by an annoying song that Denise was chanting. The artist of the Burger song is Justin 4.0; clearly, Denise is imaged to be a fan of Justin 4.0. The Grinders view Justin 4.0's music video; disappointingly, Justin plagiarizes the Backside Grinders' montage, and use his face cutouts infront of the Grinders' faces. Spitball grew martially furious, which makes him divide Goggles' tablet into halves with his hand. Emo Crys encouragingly plans to revive their band title to compete Justin 4.0, but Rob refuses to revive the band, and maintains to be a skater. the Grinders are soon interrupted by Justin's song, then he appears and introduces himself. Rob politely and morosely confronts Justin that he plagarizes the Grinders' video montage and his popularity in the Internet. So, Justin and Rob compete each other in a social network/Internet contest. In his last draw, Rob have a self ringtone that complains about regrouping the Backside Grinders, and challenged Justin 4.0 in a Clash of the Boy Band Idols. The Grinders sport their original Backside Grinder vestments later. The music video initiates with the Backside Grinders, hiding their fellow fans with a cardboard standup. At Rob's house, the Grinders are performing their rehearsal, while Denise is running to wall, screaming in frustration. In a zoo, the Grinders are hiding inside a paper-built elephant; now an elephant is depressed of the Grinders' disguise. Stubford Hucksterball appears with a mustard to escape from the Grinders, but he was hit by a concussion by the wall. In the Hucksterball Arena, Chip Fligginton is now host of the "Clash of the Boy Band Idols". So the Grinders quickly start the competition with Meaty airborne, tennis, Emo Crys' cowbell music, and guitar. During the guitar challenge between Jay Jay and Justin 4.0, both of them got electrocuted by their speeds. Justin quits the contest, and prefers to become passionate with singing. The Grinders grew disappointed, but Lil Rob plans with them to group their voices in their own tones, which the applause meter explodes and skyrocketed. Interrupted by the Grinders' singing voices, Justin 4.0 fulfills to be enraged, and his body slowly re-bugs and malfunctions his body. The Grinders thought that Justin 4.0 is using the "robot" dance style, but Justin 4.0 reveals to be a robot, as the audience are surprised. The Backside Grinders won the contest, finally. Meanwhile, a company is the one who developed Justin 4.0, and invented Justin 5.0, the successor. Lil Rob and Meaty return to the house, as Denise grew upset and mad about Justin 4.0's death, but she favors Justin 5.0. Lil Rob and Meaty attempts to destroy another Justin clone, forward to the end. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jack Knife *Jay Jay *Spitball *Justin 4.0 (voiced by Kel Mitchell) Supporting Characters *Denise *Pattie *Gene *Hamper Ghoul *Chip Fligginton *Stubford Hucksterball Major Events *The Grinders are able to return their band title, "The Backside Grinders". *Justin 4.0 makes his first appearance. *Justin 4.0 reveals to be a robot. Trivia *This is the first episode that Chip Fligginton's cheesy backdrop was absent. *One of Denise's dialogue, "Don't be a hater on Justin 4.0.!", this refers to a popular meme "Haters Gonna Hate". *Instahuck is a Track Hucksterball parody of Instagram. Instagram is also a major signature portal of the entire Wild Grinders series. *One of the transitions shows Lil Rob's face, which is an allusion of an "Awesome Face". Gallery Backside Grinders Uninterested.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders